1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial connector assembly with latching means.
2. Description of Related Art
Micro coaxial connector assembly is usually used for connecting a mother board and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and comprises a cable connector assembly and a header connector mounted on the mother board. The cable connector assembly comprises a first housing receiving a plurality of first contacts, a plurality of signal and power conductors electrically connecting with the first contacts along a direction perpendicular to the first housing, a first grounding member enclosing the first housing and electrically connecting with the conductors, and a pulling member assembled to the first housing for separating the cable connector assembly from the head connector. The header connector comprises a second housing receiving a plurality of second contacts, a second shielding member enclosing the second housing. The first contacts respectively electrically connect with the second contacts to form electrical connection between the cable connector and the head connector.
In use, the LCD opens and closes relative to the mother board frequently, and shock and vibration may often occur. Thus, the mating condition between the cable connector assembly and the head connector is not stable without a latching means.
Hence, a micro coaxial connector assembly with latching means is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved micro coaxial connector assembly which comprising a pair of complementary connectors latching with each other reliably.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a first connector and a second connector mating with the first connector. The first connector comprises a first housing comprising a mating portion defining a receiving cavity opening in a first direction and a base perpendicular to the mating portion, a plurality of first contacts received in the first housing, a plurality of leads electrically connecting with the first contacts in a second direction, a plurality of solder slugs located between the first contacts and the leads and a first grounding member comprising a first grounding shield and a second grounding shield electrically connecting with each other. The second connector comprises a second housing comprising a shroud portion and a tongue portion received in the receiving cavity, a plurality of second contacts received in the second housing and electrically connecting with the first contacts, and a second grounding member enclosing the shroud portion. The second grounding shield of the first grounding member comprises a second body portion and a second vertical portion extending from the body portion in the first direction and exerting a pressing force on the second grounding member in the second direction.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.